Alatreon
Character Synopsis Alatreon is an Elder Dragon introduced in Monster Hunter 3. Alatreon are mysterious and rarely seen, usually inhabiting the summits of volcanoes. When they do wander into other territory, they always leave a trail of destruction in their wake. Some locals even believe that the Alatreon is a god or demon which is transformed into an Elder Dragon. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-A Verse: 'Monster Hunter '''Name: '''Alatreon '''Gender: '''Varies '''Age: '''Should be relatively comparable in age to Faralis, who's virtually a Millennia Old '''Classification: '''Elder Dragon, Elder Ancestor, Dangerous First-Class Monster '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Nullifcation, Statistics Reduction (Has access to the Dragon Element, which can nullify the abilities of other opponents and decrease their stats such as speed, attack and defense), Lightning Manipulation (During their fight, Alatreon is capable of summoning fourth deadly lightning that can easily oneshot opponents), Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Has the potency to change the weather of their current location. Scales to Kushala Daora, who can manipulate strong currents and winds at will), Mind Manipulation (In the form of mental attacks that can negate durability), Smoke Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Due to possessing the powers of Chameleos, Alatreon is capable of toxic fogs, pit acid and disable vocal cords similarly to them), Explosion Manipulation (Able to create dusts that have an explosive nature them. Scales to Lunastra and Teostra, whom of which can preform the same move), Aura, Heat Manipulation (Scales to Teostra, who can create shields that have intense heats tied to them), Telepathy (Those who wield weapons made of Alatreon are said to have heard it's voice), Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Using weapons made of the essence of Alatreon can make one have the urge to commit monstrous deeds and feel a sense of malice), Space-Time Manipulation (Both it's horns and wings can slice through the fabric of Space and Time), Immortality (Type 2 & 7, even when killed, he's capable of interacting with the living world), Soul Manipulation (The Greatsword is capable of taking the souls of those who use it or even others around it's perimeters), Resistance to Extreme Heat, Fire Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Transmutation (Able to use its abilities even after turned into weaponry) 'Destructive Ability: Large Planet Level '(Should be within the same league as other Dangerous First-Class Monster like Fatalis, who's white form can move the moon to create an eternal eclipse whilst remaining within Earth's atmosphere) 'Speed: FTL+ '(Vastly superior in speed to Dalamadur, who's meteors can move at these speeds and with Dalamar being able to react to his own meteors, he too should be this fast physically. Also surpasses Garuba Daora ability to manipulate and bend natural light from The Sun in the form of attacks or to cast a reflection) 'Lifting Ability: Class T '(Lesser First-Class Monsters such as Dire Miralis are capable of sinking huge islands with physical prowess) 'Striking Ability: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet Level '(Has no issue taking on and surviving encounters with G-Rank Hunters, who can even fight with Fatalis and survive the encounter without being killed) 'Stamina: Infinite '(Stamina is shown to be meaningless to Alatreon, as they can be fought endlessely and won't exhaust once) 'Range: Planetary '(Scaling off of White Form Fatalis, who can create solar eclipses) 'Intelligence: Genius, must be intelligent enough to be affected by Dragon element. Weaknesses: '''The Dragon Element. Lacks a definitive control over it's power and is quite unstable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable Gallery Altreon.png|Fan Art Alatreon.jpg|Fan Art 2 Hunters Fight Alatreon.jpg|Hunters Fighting Alatreon Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Monster Hunter Category:Dragons Category:Antagonists Category:Capcom Category:Neutral Characters Category:Animals Category:Gods Category:Monsters Category:Air Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Acid Benders Category:Poison Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Telepaths Category:Explosion Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Morality Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Weather Users Category:Aura Users Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 5